The Ocean of fire and Ice
by residentevilwolf
Summary: a rework of diggs orgin
1. Chapter 1

The Ocean of fire and Ice

prolog

The Ocean they say is a mystery the call the gods and goddess of old myths yet I am proof they aren't. My name? Well you can call me Diggs Alexis Helfir son of Eclipse ,Grandson of Loki and Hades, husband to the goddess of the moon but if you want to know my story it isn't so simple no you see I am the last of my kind they called us tricksters my story starts with a young me and young goddess first meeting with me in my kitten form . But that is much to far ahead wouldn't you agree my moon ?

Chapter one

A young blue haired child ran through the realm of Asgard playing pranks on everyone especially Odin and Thor for some reason they were the main targets of this young child. He wouldn't let them out of being pranked today's prank he had dyed their hair bright pink and purple. This young man was none other then the grandson of the God of Mischief Loki who was laughing at his grandsons antics once again this was a daily occurrence for the gods and goddess of Asgard any more that Diggs would prank Odin and Thor sometimes even Lady Freya or Lady Friga even but he never pranked Lady Sif for some reason that Thor nor Odin understood he refused to prank her.

Diggs looked around at his handy work pranking the Warriors three he had successful turned all thier weapons into useless hunks of metal and was laughing so loud it drew Lady Sif's attention to him and he smiled at her leting her know that he was the one responsible for most of this mischief that the gods of Asgard were having trouble containing this boy this young god was mix of two sets of gods and goddess though and they couldn't contian his power . The warriors three were chasing Diggs through the realm of Asgard until Lady Sif pointed her sword at them and told them to back away from her grandson his pranks amused her and though others would hate him for it she loved that he wasn't affaired to stand against those that had power of the gods or even against the Aunt he had in Neilhim. He actually pranked her a few times but he showed no fear of his aunt. Hiel knew this man didn't fear dying her nephew was not like other gods that were arrogant because they were gods no he was rather humble and felt that all things deserved to be treated with respect and all things could be pranked .But this day for Diggs would change his entire world you see today he had found out he was being sent back to the greek gods so that his grandfather Hades could tell him that we was being bethrothed to a young celestial that was to escort him .


	2. Meeting the Celestial

Chapter Two

Diggs and Odin where fighting again over their dinner as Odin had just informed Diggs that he had to have a guard to go with him to Mount Olympus. Diggs yelled at Odin" I don't need a guard you Damn moron I have beaten both you and Thor in two on one combat Grandfather. Thor interjected "Diggs even we have to have guards when traveling you know this." Diggs just glared at Odin and Thor whilst growling " So say the two of you but I know for a fact I can handle my self Remember I am the spirit of the ocean itself and you both annoy me ! Odin finally spoke up "Diggs this isn't up for a debate you will be escorted to meet a new group of beings called Celestials your to find out where they live and if they pose a threat to us or the other gods do you understand me ?"

Diggs growled back at Odin "I understand you and I tell you to go to Helheim or Tartarus and play with a dead fish. Diggs then turned into a small white cat and fled from Asgard towards Mount Olympus as he headed out he cut his leg on something then from below him he head what sounded like someone in pain.

As Diggs checked on the person he noticed a young woman with horns and curled up in her lap he simply mewed when she spoke to him acting like a normal kitten. Diggs thinking "This girl her aura could it be the moon spirit I always talked to while in the ocean as only its spirit without form?" Diggs stayed with the girl till another of her kind came to check on her.

Diggs rode on the girls shoulder he learned her name was Oscura lunas till the other being told her that she couldn't bring him with her. Diggs smiled as he watched her disappear into the fog of the mountain and changed his form back to normal. " So this is the celestials home I guess this is quite different this barrier of fog and magic but it is quite a good precaution but even so I will see you again Miss Luna. Diggs left a small dagger and a flower by the barrier the flower and Asther flower left on top of the dagger with a small note. "From the white kitten a blue rose and an Asther for you Oscura lunas.


	3. 3 on 1 or marraige arragnment ?

Chapter 3

Fighting the Olympians 3 on One

Diggs left the barrier and headed for Olympus as he walked towards the mountain, he heard Zeus yelling about how disrespectful he was towards Odin. Diggs walked up the Mountain and kicked the gates in announcing his arrival. Zeus "There you are, you disrespectful brat." Diggs just glared at Zeus with out even blinking he walked up and grab Zeus by the throat , " I am not your Grandson son or one of the gods that answer to you so lets get this straight I don't Like you at all and you're about to get your ass kicked ." Diggs then threw Zeus into the air and Round house kicked him. "You all want to go let's dance because I know you can't dance like I do your all brawn no brain." Apollo tried to punch digs from behind only to be flipped into the air and coated in a stream of water. "Don't test me Apollo because I am the king of the waters Poseidon might be a god by your standards but without my permission the Ocean wouldn't listen to him. Now either back down or I put you on the ground again this isn't our first dance Apollo" Diggs growled out. Poseidon threw his trident at Diggs from the back only for Diggs to catch it and snap it in half. Turning to Poseidon he threw both halves to the ground and Kicks Poseidon into the air growling. Diggs turned towards Zeus and Apollo "you two still want to dance too alright let's do it, growled Diggs." Poseidon Apollo and Zeus All attacked Diggs at once as he smiled and met them blow for blow, he laid out Zeus and Apollo first leaving them knocked out on the ground then focused on Poseidon as he laughed at the pathetic wave Poseidon used. Diggs laughed "You call that a wave? Here try this on for size." Diggs sent a wave of the twice the size of mountain into Poseidon causing him to fly off the mountain.

Hades arrived on Olympus to the sit of destruction Diggs standing tall laughing as Poseidon Zeus and Apollo lay on the ground unconscious. Hades laughed loudly, "Diggs my boy my dear grandson don't you know how to hold back on them?" Diggs smiled, "Why no grandpa I don't I don't know how to hold back at all after all I was taught to fight for my life right?" Hades smiled, "Well that is very true Diggs you were taught to fight as though your life is always on the line so I can't blame you for this mess though I am assuming Zeus and Apollo started it .Diggs nodded, "That is partially correct you know I don't get along with Zeus or Apollo for their cheating ways grandpa." Hades laughed, "You know your grandmother would be so proud of her little bubble." Diggs chuckled, "Where is grandma anyways off feeding Cerberus again?" Hades sighs, "No she is taking the long way up here through the village giving blessing again my boy.

Persephone finally arrived on Olympus and shock her head at the destruction around her. Persephone spoke calmly but deadly "Diggs my little bubble what happened here my dear?" Diggs shook with fear he knew his grandmothers voice when this calm was bad thing. Diggs spoke calmly, Zeus set me off by calling me disrespectful brat again grandma." Persephone, she shook her head, "Diggs darling bubble your temper isn't a healthy thing to keep bottled up like this till you explode do you understand me?" Diggs nodded quickly, "Yes grandma I understand quite clearly." Persephone, she smiled, "Such a good little bubble you are Diggs." Hades spoke up, "We came to tell you something Diggs tomorrow you will be meeting the new celestial Oscura Lunas to see if you and she are compatible as partners in all things and by all we do mean all things. Diggs smiled a bit and looked up at Hades and Persephone, "Why Grandpa and Grandma I have already meet this celestial and I would gladly give my life and god hood to protect her from all harm." Hades sighed in relief. Persephone, smiled " That is wonderful news Diggs that makes this next meeting even better for us because it shows she has already found a way into your heart."


End file.
